


Reverse ghost blowjob.

by Shitfacedanon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:45:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shitfacedanon/pseuds/Shitfacedanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which rose passes out and gives Tavros a blowjob</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reverse ghost blowjob.

As her skull hit the stairs, Rose could feel that sense of drowsiness overtake her. Though even if she hadn’t hit her head, the amount of booze in her system would have likely caused her to black out regardless. As she fell done each step her senses began to dull more with every second until whatever last ounce of mental strength left her and she fell asleep. For the first few unknowable moments, she was unaware of her surroundings, her mind blank aside from the most basic of mental activity. Then as more unknown seconds passed she felt as sense of alertness slowly return. Rose slowly opened her eyes, and look upon her surroundings, absentmindedly taking in whatever details her sleepy and still heavily intoxicated mind could process. Once she managed to finally orientate herself enough to keep from falling she aimlessly walked to wherever her feet took her.

She didn’t recognize her surroundings, though a part of her felt that might be more due to being hammered as shit then because she never witnessed wherever she was. It was tropically themed, with various palm trees and beaches and the occasional seagull. She also noticed what looked like a map compass in the sky but dismissed it as just the effects of the moonshine really getting to her. She continued her aimless search, trying and repeatedly failing to call out to someone but only kept yelling garbled slurs. She continued on, too stubborn to quit and seemingly without any other readily available option.

Eventually however, Rose did finally hear a noise. Following it as well as she could she finally happened across as absolutely massive crowd of trolls in various outfits. And upon a quick glimpse, noticed them surrounding a particular ornery pair. One looked similar to the pieces troll she had seen waltzing around the meteor earlier and the other looked like Vriska, Kanaya’s former crush. She then remembered her kiss with the lovely virgo troll and how it had been tragically cut short and more importantly how she had cocked blocked herself. As she thought of Kanaya and all the lovely little things she would love to do with her, her feelings of frustration rose. She nearly had her and she blew it. But not one to give in too easy and still feeling the effects of the booze, Rose then used her seer powers to best determine how she could get the mush needed release her body craved.

She placed both of her two front fingers against her temples, stupidly believing that that would somehow actually do anything aside from make her look like a idiot. As she concentrated she could sense a vague idea of what she was looking for. “The Taurus troll. he’s the one.” a voice called out to her. Rose concentrated harder, trying to figure out who that was. “The one with the bull horns and the brown symbol on his shirt. Right in front of you.” Rose still couldn’t quite place him and concentrated harder. “The dopey looking motherfucker crawling around right in front of you!” Rose opened her mind even further, using all her remaining willpower to seek her answers. “Open your eyes dumbass!”

And with that Rose finally saw her target. “Yeah that fucker right there. He’s got a massive package, like totally fucking huge. Now ride that shit or grab the bull by the horns or whatever shitty metaphors you wanna use to describe this upcoming attraction. Time to get yourself off girl.” Rose could sense he was definitely going to be a fun little thing, and finally letting her lust and elevated blood alcohol content take control and charged Tavros like a bull. By the time Tavros noticed the drunken blond racing towards him Rose had already tackled and pinned him under her. Tavros tried at first to push her off but froze up once he noticed Rose reaching for his zipper. Rose fumbled with it a bit before she finally gave up and with surprising strength ripped his pants free. She looked at the already impressive bulge protruding from the now stammering trolls white undergarments. Not even erect and it was already as big as her fist by her own perhaps not all the accurate estimates. Rose twiddled her fingers a bit in anticipation and then with fake innocence slide the last block to her much desired prize.

Once free from it’s cotton prison, the massive cock flopped free, the shaft dropping downwards. Rose licked her lips, drooling at it’s girth. Even flaccid she struggled to hold it’s entire length with even both her hands, but pressed onward. She gave the head little licks at first, gently sliding her hands up and down as she did. Occasionally she would increase her rhythm a bit and then slow down to keep the pleasure from building up to quickly. Eventually the cock became stiff enough for her to only need one hand, and with that she took the entire head into her mouth. Sucking upon it as firmly as she could while her tongue firmly rubbed against anything it could; her hand fiercely jerking Tavros off then suddenly stopping every few seconds. 

Rose then felt a particular craving come over her. Wanting to feel the throbbing of her prey’s member against her throat, she pulled her mouth from the head, sucking hard as she did causing a popping noise. Gathering as much saliva as she thought she needed, Rose then slowly slide the engorged dick into her mouth, feeling it twitch as it pressed her lips apart. Beads of spit fell from her mouth as she felt it press against the back of her throat. Taking a moment to savor the throbbing and the fullness of it, she sucked softly, eliciting a nervous moan from Tavros. After looking at his face and realizing he was whimpering, Rose mentally smiled.

Slowly she began to bob her head up and down, pressing her tongue against him as she did. Small tears welled up in Tavros’ eyes and awkwardly he both begged her to stop and keep going. She ignored his words and continued to slowly take in as much as she could, enjoying the feeling of it pressing against her mouth. The throbbing and twitches became more frequent and Rose noticed Tavros legs tremor slightly. She then figured that she had given him enough fun of his own and decided perhaps it was time to give herself a little release for a change and slowly pulled herself from his dick, sucking on him as she lifted her head up.

The moment she got the entire member free Tavros finally lost what remaining composure he had left and with one last twitch came. Rose didn’t expect it to hit her with such power nor did she expect such a capacious amount. The sheer force sent her falling backwards and causing her to exit the dreambubble. She awoke later finding Kanaya looking both worried and disgusted along with her entire face and chest utterly soaked in a thick gooy brown substance. Though she looked a complete mess she was not really that upset at her appearance, what truly upset her was how once again she had blue balled herself. All that effort and still she felt all horny.

However she quickly perked up when Kanaya told her she would take her back to her quarters and get her cleaned up. “Still got a chance.” She thought. Perhaps her powers would see her to victory after all.

The end.


End file.
